Treasure Island
by FindSarah
Summary: Prompt: hangover au where killian and emma are getting married but jefferson and ruby lose him in vegas. CSSS gift for serkillian on Tumblr


**This was written for serkillian because I was her CSSS this year! I got her permission to post this on here so ta-da! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**fic prompt; hangover au where killian and emma are getting married but jefferson and ruby lose him in vegas.**

* * *

She didn't want to let him leave; it had nothing to do with the strippers, the gambling, or trusting him. It had everything to do with him and his…more impulsive actions.

It may be possible to take the pirate out of the open waters, but it isn't possible to take the pirate out of the, well, the pirate.

Killian, although now a decent man, still has his pirate tendencies such as stealing things that are shiny things and causing mayhem. One time, he stole Rumple's cane while he was on a date with Belle (which didn't go over with Belle who promptly slapped him upside the head and called his fiancé).

It doesn't help that everything in Las Vegas is shiny and bright, nearly gleaming with gold from the moment the sun rises to when the sun sets.

It is the ideal place for a pirate who becomes captivated by things that sparkle! There is a damn resort called Treasure Island for gods sake!

Not to mention Killian is still learning what the modern objects of this society are and that not everything is literal. For him, he will no doubt assume the hotel Treasure Island is an island overflowing of treasure waiting to be seized!

"_Ruby!" Emma says with exhaustion in her voice as she glances up towards the sunny sky, hoping for a stream of lightning to come shock her, "I said no!" This had been the sixtieth time she had told the she-wolf no._

"_Come on!" Ruby whines as she chases Emma around Storybrooke, "Jefferson and I are paying for it, and we are going to be with him the entire time!"_

"_I said no." Emma answer sternly as she walks around doing her usual patrols of the small town._

"_Please! You guys are getting married! He needs to experience a bachelor party!" Ruby pleads again as she bounces behind Emma, her red lips pouting._

"_A bachelor's party is men only! Last I heard, Ruby, you are a girl!" Emma points out sarcastically as she turns to face the begging woman._

"_I know, but I'm just like, a wing-woman!" Ruby starts to explain with hope in her eyes, "Jefferson and him have known each other back home! They are practically best friends!"_

_Ruby catches her breath, giving Emma her award-winning puppy dog eyes, "Come on, Emma. Who else will go with him and not want to leave him there? James won't go with him; he's your father. Gepetto is far too old. The dwarves are far too…well…dwarf-ish," she says as she wrinkles her nose at the thought of Bashful in a strip club._

_Emma stares worriedly at Ruby for what seems like an eternity._

_Emma considers the idea of letting her pirate fiancé go to a bachelor party in Vegas…with Ruby…and Jefferson. _

_Groaning softly, "Fine!" Emma says with an irritated pitch. "You guys can go. BUT you have to let me know if he does anything stupid. He still isn't used to this world," she pauses, "and he still takes things too literally…" Emma moans in pity._

_Ruby giggles with the memories, "Like the time Henry asked him 'What's up' and he looked up and started talking about the clouds?" _

_Emma groans at the memory of him telling Henry about the clouds and the sun, "Henry's face was priceless though…" she mutters._

_Ruby's red lips form a wolfish grin._

"_Anyway, I won't let anything happen to him!" she promises and hugs Emma, "Thank you!" She says excitedly before bouncing off back to Granny's._

"_Yeah…sure" Emma mutters. "Oh, I'm so going to regret this." She groans, shaking her head as she turns and begins her foot patrol again._

000000

She had already been awake when she got the phone call. In fact, she had been on her way to the police station to switch shifts with her father, James.

When her phone went off, she knew something was terribly wrong. She didn't know how she knew, but there was a bubbling tension in the pit of her stomach that rushed through her body causing her to quiver and break out into a cold sweat.

Something has happened to Killian.

Nervously, she answers the phone.

"Ruby?" Emma whispers into the phone, tension in her voice.

"Emma, I am so sorry!" Ruby cries in a panic before going to a quick, incoherent speech: Drinking. Lost. Killian.

"Ruby, wait. Ruby, what?" Emma attempts to get the she-wolf to talk slower but to no avail.

"I'm trying track his scent," Ruby's voice gets higher as her panic increases, "But all the smells here are throwing my nose off! I'm sorry, Emma!" she yells hysterically.

Emma can hear Jefferson shout at Ruby as he struggles for the phone, "Why would you call Emma?"

"Emma? Don't worry. We got this."

_Click._

Emma stands numbly outside of the police station trying to absorb the information.

Her husband-to-be is thousands of miles away.

Drunk.

Lost in Las Vegas.

"SHIT!" Emma screams angrily into the dusky morning air as the thought of her husband-to-be getting arrested in the party city, which is very likely because when Killian drinks he gets increasingly sassy.

0000

"Why would you call her!" Jefferson shouts in frustration at Ruby, sticking the cellular phone into his pocket, "She wouldn't have to know if we found him!"

Ruby glances up at the Mad Hatter with teardrops on the brims of her Cimmerian brown eyes, "S-she has a right to know…" she remarks quietly.

Perhaps it was because Granny had kept the secret of the wolf from her that she doesn't like to keep secrets from others, especially those who have a right to know what is going on.

Jefferson just shakes his head recognizing the look in her eyes, "Lets head back to the hotel. Maybe he found his way there. If not, we start from there." Jefferson grasps Ruby by the hand and leads her up the congested streets of the Las Vegas Boulevard.

Walking down the Las Vegas Strip is unfavorable for Ruby. Her ears are sensitive as well as her nose and the different smells and the loud noises drive her wolf-senses crazy.

There are too many intoxicated people stumbling down and vomiting. Too many people shouting, singing, laughing, talking and all the cologne, perfume, body odor, and the vomit cause Ruby to develop a headache.

There are men and women standing in a large line clicking plastic together to draw attention, and when Ruby made eye contact with one of them, the person pushed the plastic ticket in to her face. Ruby inspects the card: a number to ring the woman who is scantily dressed in erotic lingerie.

"No thanks…" Ruby mutters as Jefferson keeps pulling her hand as he keeps walking.

They had just passed The Venetian and are about to cross the bridge to their hotel. Ruby stares at the flashing LED screen and states 'The Famous IT Pirate Show will start in a few hours'.

As they make their way into the hotel and up the elevator Ruby stares at Jefferson, panicked.

"She is going to kill us, you know?" Ruby murmurs, "and so will Snow!"

Jefferson sighs, "No she won't, because we are going to find him."

_Bing._

The elevator doors open up, and the two walk down the stretching golden hall's with hideous carpeting until they arrive at their room.

"Ruby, the door is already open…" Jefferson announces as he pushes the door open further.

The deluxe suite looks like a cyclone has ripped through the room. The mirrored closet is fractured, and the framed picture is on the floor, splintered into the carpeting.

As they walk farther into the room, they can see that the bed linens are dangling out of the balcony and the two table lamps are lying shattered. Ruby stares in confusion at the television that has been yanked from the wall and dangles by a couple of wires.

Jefferson shouts to Ruby from the bathroom.

"Blood, blood is all over!" Jefferson says as he stares at the previously pristine mirror that is now coated in red.

The shower curtain and rod have been pulled down into the bath as hot water runs over it.

"Oh…my…god…" Ruby replies, stunned at the sight, "What happened to him?" her voice cracks.

"I don't know…" Jefferson replies.

"Ruby, quick. We have to find him before he does something idiotic." Jefferson says calmly, "Go to his suit case and grab a few of his clothes. Maybe if, you have something to sniff over the other odors we can find him."

Ruby stares at him but hears him out. She rushes to get an article of Killian's clothing. "I knew we shouldn't have given him the rum, Jefferson!" she spat.

Ruby takes a long whiff of Killian's clothing as they marched onto the Strip, "He is nearby, and I just can't pin-point him. He must have walked in a damn circle!" Ruby exclaims, as she inhales the scent of the shirt once more.

"Well," Jefferson exhales, "might as well track his trail," he mutters.

Together, arms joined, they both pace back across the pearly catwalk to the other side of The Venetian. Ruby attempts to look ordinary as she tracks Killian's scent.

"He walked this way." Ruby drags Jefferson southward, past The Palazzo hotel and all the way to the sky-high, glittering golden tower of the Trump Hotel.

They walk half a mile, "Why would he come this way?" Jefferson asks as he looks across the street towards the Fashion Show Mall where they had stopped earlier to get Killian a new suit for his wedding.

Without any warning, Ruby starts pacing over to the plaza, "He went this way," she announces as the heels of her shoes click against the pavement.

"Are you sure?" Jefferson asks as he chases after her.

"Yes," Ruby states as they rush into the outdoor mall and follow the pathways.

Jefferson spots trickles of blood, "He has been here," he declares.

"Yes." Ruby remarks sarcastically, "_I know_."

Together they make their way back to the front of their hotel as the fire works for the Sirens of Treasure Island are being set off.

The ethereal melody of women harmonizing together echoes throughout the area.

Jefferson looks at Ruby, "It sounds like sirens…" He pauses, "but it's not hypnotic or alluring."

Ruby stares up at the show as a male dancer swings onto the large net of rope performing over-done acrobatic in an attempt to create the impression that he is enchanted by the music.

"Yo!" the dancer roars out from the trances, "Who goes there? Who calls my name?" He roams about the stationary vessel, flinching when an abrupt light flashes.

The light fades away as three scantily clad ladies dance onstage, kicking up their feet while pursuing the man.

The man rushes onto higher part of the deck, attempting to get away but is blocked by two more women.

Jefferson looks away from the show. "Let's go Ruby. We need to find Killian," he announces as he looks across the way towards The Palazzo, the structure of intense, yellow-gold light beams shooting up towards the sky seems more heavenly rather than just a hotel.

"I…found…him…" Ruby mutters in awe as she watches Killian saunter drunkenly onto the stage.

"Where?" Jefferson demands as he gazes at Ruby's face, which is gawking at the show. Slowly, he moves his gaze towards the show.

In the center of the staged ship is none other than Killian Jones.

"How the…" Jefferson mutters in bewilderment.

"What kind of pirate ship is this?" Killian demands as he stares at one of the dancers; the dancer named Sin is dolled-up in a snow-white bra with silver laced and sequins falling from the top, "You aren't a pirate!" Killian exclaims as he stares down at the imposter.

All the dancers stop as the music is abruptly cut off which causes the audience to boo in disappointment.

"Who are you!" Sin yells at Killian, baffled at the man wearing a polished, black Calvin Klein designer suit.

"I'm Captain Hook, love." Killian declares drunkenly, "Who are you?"

The woman looks around at her fellow dancers; all exchanging the same look of confusion over this man. It is not uncommon to see characters from different Disney shows on the Las Vegas Strip, however, the man on the stage looks nothing like Captain Hook from Peter Pan that almost all know of.

"KILLIAN!" Ruby screams as she elbows through the swarm of bodies, "KILL-I-AN!"

Killian grimaces toward Ruby, the illuminated lights obstructing his vision.

"Ruby? Love, is that you?" He calls out.

Killian looks back at the dancer, "That is my friend," he slurs, "she is a werewolf." He whispers solemnly to the dancer, who guffaws at his declaration.

"Killian! Get down from there!" Ruby calls to him as she waves her hands from the barrier.

"Do you have more rum, love?" Killian queries as he covers his eyes with his hands to block the bright light.

Ruby hesitates, "No!"

Killian glares into the light, "Then I'm not coming down," he declares as he swaggers away.

"No, no!" Ruby bellows, "Killian we when need to get you back to the hotel!"

Killian looks over his shoulder, "Rum." He commands.

"You don't need anymore rum!" Ruby screeches in frustration.

"R-U-M. Rum." Killian says prissily as he takes a seat on the staged boat.

"Jefferson!" Ruby roars, "YOU deal with him!"

Jefferson chuckles at Ruby's frustration as he takes her position on the railing, "Killian, friend!" He calls out with laughter, "The rum is back at the room!"

Killian stares out into the blinding light, "Aye. Rum." Killian smirks imperiously as he has prevailed in his argument as he saunters off the stage, gliding by the security guards.

"Don't worry, lads. I'll see myself out." He grins cheekily at them as he slips by.

Ruby and Jefferson meet him outside of the stage door and immediately take him to the room. As Killian gulps more rum, Ruby and Jefferson swiftly gathers up their belongings, headed down to the car, and drove off as the sun begins to emerge in the never unlighted city of Las Vegas.


End file.
